Kuroko Tetsuya dan Tujuh Keajaiban Romantisisme
by Asha.Kagha
Summary: Pada dasarnya, walau memiliki nama 'Tetsuya', dia adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya dari pemilik restoran keluarga terlaris di area tersebut. (Kuroko-Harem. Gender-Bender).


**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Kuroko Tetsuya dan Tujuh Keajaiban Romantisisme**

**Bagian 1 : Kagami Taiga, Asisten Koki Baru**

* * *

><p><strong>romantisisme ro·man·tis·is·me/** _n_ **1** haluan kesusastraan akhir abad ke-18 yg mengutamakan perasaan, pikiran, dan tindakan spontanitas; **2** aliran dalam seni (drama) yang mengutamakan imajinasi, emosi, dan sentimen idealisme [Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia]

* * *

><p>Kagami Taiga mempercepat langkah, melirik <em>Casio G-Shock<em> berkaret merah di tangan sambil menggerumbel dan memperbaiki letak ransel berukuran limapuluh liter di punggung tiap dua-puluh meter sekali. Alhasil, dengan tungkai kaki dan badan bongsor yang dia miliki, Kagami sukses menarik perhatian pejalan kaki lain. Memakai kacamata hitam dan bicara dengan logat Jepang yang kaku saat menanyakan arah pun bukan pilihan tepat. Tapi memang ini adalah kebiasaan yang dia peroleh sejak tinggal di California Selatan selama sepuluh tahun, jadi menghilangkan hal itu begitu mulai menapak tanah Jepang bukanlah perkara mudah.

"_S-ssorii mista-..._ saya tidak tahu!"

Pemuda yang tingginya tak melebihi pundak Kagami itu mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada, defensif, sambil menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Orang keempat yang dia mintai tolong untuk menunjukkan arah, dan bertingkah seperti tiga orang sebelumnya. Kagami menyumpah dengan bahasa Inggris sebagai balasan dan si pemuda mengernyit ngeri.

"_Hello, may I help you?_"

Kagami menggerakkan kepala, hendak membalas, _"Walau seperti ini aku orang Jepang, tahu!"_ namun menundanya saat berhadapan dengan si penanya yang berbadan lebih tinggi dan jelas lebih bongsor. Merasa agak terintimidasi, Kagami berdehem dua kali dan berkata,

"Kamu— Anda tahu _family restaurant _'Kuroko' ?"

Pemuda itu menelengkan kepala sedikit, lalu bertukar pandang dengan pemuda gugup yang masih mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kuroko? Famiresu[1]...famiresu... yah, aku jarang makan di luar sih—"

"Ah! Itu aku tahu~"

Dua kepala langsung menatap si pemuda gugup yang semakin kelihatan kecil di antara dua badan bongsor itu.

"Dua blok dari sini— sehabis jembatan, belok kiri... bangunan ketiga dari lapangan bisbol kota—"

"Koganei... kalau tahu kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?"

"Habis dia ngomong bahasa Inggris sih aku 'kan nggak ngerti kalau dia cuma mau tanya famiresu!"

Kagami langsung mengingat-ingat bagian mana dari kalimat pertanyaannya tadi yang berbahasa Inggris (_"Family restaurant?—masa?"_). Begitu gagal memahami, dia langsung meminta tunjukan arah tadi diulangi, mengucapkan terima kasih, dan mengingat arah dengan mengulang-ulang lagi di kepalanya ("_Habis jembatan, belok kiri, jalan beberapa menit hingga menemukan lapangan bisbol di sebelah kanan... bangunan ketiga sehabis lapangan..._"). Hampir seperempat jam kemudian, ('_akhirnya_!') setelah empat jam berputar-putar Tokyo dari Haneda; salahkan ayahnya yang tidak memberi alamat dengan jelas—salahkan para pemakai_ google_ navigasi yang tidak memperbarui letak restoran keluarga bernama 'Kuroko', Kagami berdiri tepat di depan bangunan yang dimaksud. Menatap katakana 'famiresu kuroko' yang dicat besar-besar di dinding lantai atas restoran tersebut dengan mulut terbuka... Pemilik restoran mana coba, yang menambahkan gambar –shibainu[2]?– tepat di samping nama restorannya. Tapi di luar semua logika itu, Kagami _benci _anjing. Mengasosiasikan simbol dan kemungkinan adanya shibainu di restoran itu adalah hal yang tak bisa dia tolerir. Lalu tiba-tiba dia jadi merindukan lapangan basket San Diego. Main basket sampai matahari terbenam sambil menghirup bau laut...

* * *

><p>Kagami melangkah gontai melalui pintu ayun kaca yang terbuka dan agak menundukkan kepalanya saat melewati noren[3]. Sedikit mengernyit begitu mengenali gambar karikatur biru di sudut kain yang mirip dengan gambar di dinding lantai atas. Seperti yang sudah dia duga selama mengawasi dari luar tadi. Restoran itu penuh. Suara obrolan dan riuh kesibukan pekerja restoran langsung menyambut Kagami. Walaupun sudah menduganya, Kagami masih berdiri bengong di depan pintu sambil mengamati satu koki bertubuh kecil menata tiga porsi omurais[4] di piring-piring dan satu koki lain yang berpostur lebih besar menyendok kare dari panci raksasa. Dapur mereka menyerupai bar sehingga pengunjung dapat melihat pertunjukan masak secara langsung. Bahkan kursi-kursi di depan bar masak pun sudah terisi semua.<p>

"Maaf, silakan tunggu di kursi antri~"

Seorang wanita muncul secara tiba-tiba dari pinggang Kagami—membuatnya terlonjak. Wanita itu menengadah ke arah wajahnya yang masih memakai kacamata hitam, sementara yang ditatap masih terbengong sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah bangku panjang di kiri mereka. Ada tiga orang yang sudah duduk di bangku itu. Lelaki yang duduk paling dekat dengan pintu menggeser pantatnya dengan gugup. Kagami bisa melihat bangku tersebut tak lagi memiliki sisa agar bisa menampung pantatnya—akan lebih nyaman baginya dan bagi tiga penghuni lain bila dia duduk di lantai saja.

"Saya bukan mau antri makan," Kagami menjawab, seketika membuka kacamata hitamnya, "Anda Kuroko-san? Saya Kagami—" dia celingukan dan kembali bengong saat menyadari wanita itu sudah melengang ke arah bar untuk bicara dengan koki bertubuh kecil yang tadi menghias omurais, menunjuk-nunjuk Kagami dengan wajah berbinar. Sang koki mengangguk padanya dengan ekspresi pasif, kemudian mengatakan sesuatu pada si wanita. Lalu wanita penuh-senyum itu kembali menghampiri Kagami dan memberi komando untuk segera mengikutinya ke pintu yang menuju ruangan dalam. Ada satu orang di ruangan itu dan dia sedang membersihkan sisik ikan dengan kecepatan seorang profesional. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk dan sedikit minggir agar mereka bisa lewat.

"Kagami-kun... maaf ya tiba-tiba memintamu kerja," wanita itu menunjuk bawah meja, Kagami segera melepas ransel serta jam tangannya dan tak lupa memasukkan kacamata hitam ke dalam ransel yang dimaksud lalu meletakkan semua barang bawaannya ke arah tunjukan. Dia juga menerima uluran celemek putih, langsung memakai seketika itu juga. Seseorang berambut pirang masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi tumpukan piring dan gelas kotor, meletakkan semua itu di wastafel raksasa di pojok ruangan yang sudah nyaris tertimbun perangkat makan bekas pakai. Dia keluar ruangan tanpa mengatakan apapun namun sempat menganggukan kepala penuh keheranan saat bertatap muka dengan Kagami.

"Bisa bantu cuci piring?" Kagami mengangguk, "...baguslah, kami agak kerepotan karena Mitobe-kun tak ada. Di sana ada spons baru—lalu sabun... ah, jangan lupa pakai sarung tangan karet ya~ itu yang baru ada di bawah wastafel!"

Dia hanya menjawab dengan '_eh_' dan anggukan saat sadar wanita itu telah menghilang dari pandangan. Kagami tak banyak bicara selama membenamkan tangan bersarung-karetnya ke dalam genangan sabun dan lemak. Rekan satu ruangannya pun masih sibuk, kali ini sudah beralih mengupas timbunan lobak. Baru saja dia mengelap gelas terakhir, orang yang tadi menumpuk timbunan perangkat makan kotor kembali masuk dengan berisik. Dia meletakkan nampan berisi mangkok-mangkok kotor di wastafel yang baru saja bersih dari busa sabun. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyangga separuh tubuhnya di wastafel sambil mengamati Kagami dari puncak kepalanya yang merah hingga ke sepatu basketnya yang berwarna darah. Kagami bergeming dari tempatnya mengelap piring. Mau tak mau dia balik menatap pemuda yang memakai tindik telinga itu. Susah mengalihkan pandangan dari telinganya karena ini baru pertama kali bagi Kagami melihat laki-laki selain _black American_ yang memakai anting. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, pemuda itu akhirnya menggangguk sekali, melambaikan tangan, dan berkata,

"Halo~ nais tu mit yuu—!"

Dengusan keras dari si pengupas lobak mengalihkan perhatian Kagami dan si rambut pirang, yang disebut terakhir seketika berwajah merah.

"Wajah sama rambutmu sih udah pas," lelaki itu tersedak lalu meletakkan pisau dan lobak sebelum menghela sudut-sudut matanya yang mulai berair, "Tapi _tolong_... jangan ngomong Inggris lah!"

"Kasamatsu-senpai... jahatnya."

* * *

><p>"Konomon[5] bikinan Kasamatsu-kun ini!"<p>

Kagami mengangguk dengan mulut penuh nasi, menyambar mangkuk berisi acar lobak yang dibangga-banggakan Nyonya rumah-nya. Tim famiresu Kuroko sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Sebenarnya sudah melampaui jam makan malam juga. Fakta yang membuat pemilik bisnis merasa tak enak dengan para karyawan. Koki utama, Kuroko-san, sekaligus pemilik famiresu itu masih melayani satu-dua pelanggan yang telat makan malam. Nyonya rumah a.k.a istri Kuroko-san mengumpulkan semua karyawannya di satu meja besar paling pojok—agaknya memang meja untuk keluarga—dan menyuruh mereka untuk pulang setelah makan. Dari potongan-potongan keluhan si rambut pirang bertindik telinga, Kagami jadi tahu kalau hari ini memang tak biasanya sesibuk itu. Lelaki yang bertugas menyiangi ikan dan mengupas lobak tadi, bernama Kasamatsu, menambahkan informasi soal pesanan empatratus bento[6] untuk perayaan kemenangan tim bisbol kota-lah yang membuat mereka jadi super sibuk.

"Wah, ini enak!"

Kagami berkata untuk pertama kalinya sejak menjadi petugas cuci dadakan. Efek yang begitu mengejutkan bagi semua yang duduk di situ.

"Eh?" ujarnya gugup, "Acar lobaknya beneran enak kok."

Si pemuda pirang menghela nafas panjang, "...haah, cara ngomongmu itu nggak ada bedanya sama mahasiswa China yang lagi kuliah di Nagoya. Kupikir—"

"Ada apa dengan orang Jepang dan _inferior complex_ sama orang barat, eh? _Am I completely off as Asian?!_"

"Whoaa... pas ngomong Inggris memang beda~ nggak seperti mahasiswa China di Nagoya! Waktu Tante Kuroko bilang kalau ada asisten koki baru dari Am—"

"Kisee... ludahmu kemana-mana nih! Makan dulu baru ngobrol 'napa sih?!"

"Oh, sori Kasamatsu-senpai. Ah, kita belum kenalan ya... namaku Kise Ryota," pemuda bertindik telinga itu meletakkan mangkuk nasi dan sumpitnya untuk mengelap permukaan meja di dekat Kasamatsu sebagai permintaan damai, "Senpaiku di sini dan senpai di universitas—Kasamatsu Yukio," yang dikenalkan mengangguk dan sedikit mengangkat ujung sumpitnya, "Lalu... Susa Yoshinari-san—satu-satunya asisten koki Kuroko-san," lelaki bertubuh besar di samping Kagami mengangguk, masih mengunyah tanpa jeda.

"Ah, namaku Kagami Taiga," Kagami tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa lagi jadi dia hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengunyah mengikuti teladan Susa.

"Ada satu karyawan paruh waktu lagi," Kise menambahkan, sekarang sudah mengangkat sumpit kembali, "Namanya Mitobe, tapi dia ijin. Mungkin besok sudah berangkat."

Setelah itu tak ada perbincangan lain hingga seluruh hidangan habis dan semua piring ditumpuk di wastafel. Kagami baru akan membantu bersih-bersih sebelum tutup, namun Nyonya rumahnya menyuruh pemuda berambut merah itu untuk mandi dan istirahat di lantai atas.

Kagami langsung mendapatkan kunci kamar. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada pemilik rumah yang sudah memberikan kamar bersih, bahkan kardus-kardus yang dia kirim lewat jasa pengiriman telah ditumpuk rapi di sudut kamar. Dia merogoh kedalaman ranselnya untuk mengeluarkan kotak persegi dengan pembungkus merah dan menyerahkannya pada Kuroko-san.

"Tante, ini titipan dari ayah..."

Kuroko-san menerima bingkisan itu dengan wajah berbinar. Dia mendekapnya di lengan kiri dengan hati-hati, lalu berkata dengan suaranya yang riang, "Terima kasih Kagami-kun! Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu? Kalau dari teleponnya kemarin sepertinya sehat sehat saja 'kan?"

Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup, "I-iya... terima kasih berkat doa anda juga," lalu merasa konyol sendiri sudah memilih jawaban seperti itu. Namun tampaknya wanita dengan pigmen rambut yang lemah itu tidak begitu memperhatikan.

"Susa-kun tinggal di kamar sebelahmu. Dia satu-satunya karyawan penuh di sini jadi suamiku menyuruhnya untuk sekalian jaga... ah, ofuro[7] bangunan ini sedang direnovasi. Untuk sementara waktu, kalau mau mandi bisa pakai kamar mandi rumah utama," Kuroko-san memberi gestur pada Kagami untuk mengikutinya. Mereka turun ke lantai satu lagi, bertegur sapa dengan Kise dan Kasamatsu yang sudah memakai jaket dan menenteng ransel, menuju pintu di dapur belakang di seberang wastafel yang tadi menjadi medan perang Kagami. Kuroko-san masih memimpin jalan, membuka pintu tersebut dan melangkah ringan di jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu-batu. Halaman belakang itu dipenuhi kotak-kotak kayu dan botol-botol bekas yang tertata rapi. Baru saja Kagami menatap tumpukan botol bekas yang dipilah berdasar warna dan merek, dia sudah kehilangan jejak Nyonya rumahnya.

Derit engsel dan teguran dari rerimbunan hanayuzu[8] yang berbunga lebat membuat Kagami sadar ada gerbang kayu di baliknya.

"Kagami-kun, kemari!"

Bangunan berlantai dua dengan cat biru muda terlihat dari rerimbunan semak hanayuzu. Nyonya rumahnya melambaikan tangan dari pintu berteralis, menyuruhnya masuk.

Rumah itu berbau seperti vanila.

"Kamar mandi di sebelah sana," Kuroko-san menunjuk bagian kanan, "Di seberangnya ruang cuci. Jangan sungkan untuk memakai mesin cuci atau pengering kami. Aku selalu menyimpan kunci di bawah pot-pot bonsai. Raba saja bagian bawah pot nanti ketemu—ah, belum biasa pakai ofuro ya?"

Kagami menggeleng. Sudah berapa lama dia melupakan mandi berendam? Lagipula _shower_ selalu lebih praktis dan hemat air.

"Tenang saja. Rumah ini punya dua ofuro. Menggunakannya tak perlu buru-buru juga. Jangan meniru Susa-kun," wanita itu tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku mau beli bahan mentah dulu ya... kalau mau mandi langsung masuk saja."

"Terima kasih tante," Kagami menjawab pelan. Wanita itu membalasnya dengan senyuman riang sebelum meluncur pergi menuju kedalaman rumahnya. Kagami jadi sadar kalau seluruh tubuhnya terasa gatal.

* * *

><p>Kalau bisa memilih cara-cara untuk dibangunkan dari pingsan, jelas Kagami tidak memilih lidah anjing sebagai subyek yang membangunkannya.<p>

"Hei... bagian mana yang sakit?!"

...atau sepasang mata biru-laut yang memandangnya lekat-lekat. Hidung ke hidung nyaris menempel, rambut panjang basah ber-pigmen lemah jatuh melekat di bahunya... ditambah bau shampoo.

Reaksi Kagami sudah sangat tepat.

"Kenapa memukulku?"

Gadis itu mengelus pipinya yang memerah dari tempatnya duduk terjungkal, tangan yang lain menahan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Kagami nyaris bisa melihat batas selangkangan gadis itu.

"Deddd—," akhirnya bisa menemukan kembali suaranya, wajah semerah rambut sendiri, dan uap panas dari ofuro samasekali tak membantu, Kagami berteriak dengan suara tinggi, "DOOG!" sambil menunjuk obyek yang dimaksud.

Dengkingan pelan dan tatapan memelas menjadi jawaban atas seruannya.

"Aaah... maksudmu nigouu? Iya, _dogu_, shibainu...," gadis itu memperbaiki letak handuknya lalu menatap Kagami dengan ekspresi pasif, "atau; a-n-j-i-n-g... katanya kamu bisa bahasa Jepang 'kan?" dia menambahkan dengan heran. Kepala dimiringkan ke kiri, tampak bingung, juga tampak tak menyadari situasi bahwa dia berada di kamar mandi dengan tubuh hanya ditutup handuk. Bertiga dengan seekor anjing dan satu pemuda telanjang.

Terpekik kaget sekali lagi, Kagami menyambar sikat badan yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya untuk menutupi area yang memang harus disensor. Sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu...

"Aaah...," gadis itu kembali berkata seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kagami, "Sori aku lupa mengunci pintu tadi... sepertinya sih tadi kamu kaget gara-gara gonggongan Nigou—atau kemungkinan besar gara-gara aku sih ya. Nggak suka anjing? Tenang saja Nigou jinak kok. Kepalamu tak apa? Tadi sempat menghantam lantai keras banget lho—'BAM'! sampai bunyi begitu..."

Memori Kagami yang kabur mulai jelas. Dia masuk kamar mandi, merasa beruntung karena ofuro sudah terisi penuh dan main masuk ke dalamnya tanpa mengecek terlebih dahulu. Fakta bahwa pantatnya sempat menyentuh kulit gadis itu saja sudah membuat kepalanya panas. Kagami mengira suara '_halo, kamu menduduki pahaku'_ tadi berasal dari anjing berbulu hitam-putih yang berendam di ofuro sambil menjulurkan lidah dengan mata berbinar ke arahnya.

Kagami langsung menduga gadis itu memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan Nyonya rumahnya... karena sama-sama memiliki hawa keberadaan yang nyaris tak bisa dirasakan.

"Aahhh... beneran baik-baik saja 'kan Kagami-kun? Kepalamu?"

...jadi ini 'Tetsuya', anak tunggal keluarga Kuroko yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi induk semangnya?

"Kagami-kun?"

...kalau dipikir ayahnya tak pernah bilang kalau 'Tetsuya' itu perempuan. Lagi, foto pembukaan restoran yang memperlihatkan seluruh anggota keluarga Kuroko itu sudah berusia enam tahun. Kuroko Tetsuya di foto tersebut kelihatan seperti bocah laki-laki yang memakai celana pendek ber-_garter_.

"Anu... bisa... tolong... keluar...?"

"...ya?"

Kagami menundukkan kepala, tampak sangat terpukul oleh reaksi datar gadis di depannya itu.

"Aku telanjang lho... nggak risih ya?"

Awalnya, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bertukar pandang dengan Nigou, anjing peliharaannya, beberapa detik kemudian setelah mengamati Kagami dengan lebih intens wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat diiringi debam pintu geser kamar mandi, gadis itu berlari keluar (agak terpeleset juga) sambil berteriak keras.

"B-BISA GAWAT 'KAN KALAU ADA MAYAT DI KAMAR MANDIKU! M-MAKANYA TADI CUMA MEMASTIKAN SEMUA BAIK-BAIK SAJA KOK, KAGAMI-KUN... eh,s-silakan mandi dengan tenang," helaan nafas berat terdengar dari balik pintu dan disusul gumaman bernada malu, "...j-jangan lupa dikunci ya."

* * *

><p>[1] Famiresu – <em>family restaurant<em>, istilah Jepang untuk warteg :3

[2] Shibainu – kalau tahu _hachiko _dan Tetsuya nigouuu...

[3] Noren – tirai kain yang dipasang di pintu masuk rumah makan

[4] Omurais – sebutan Jepang (dan Korea) untuk nasi berbumbu tomat yang dibungkus telur dadar

[5] Konomon – acar lobak kering

[6] Bento – kotak bekal... yang mungkin sudah cukup dikenal

[7] Ofuro – bak mandi khas Jepang

[8] Hanayuzu – pohon sitrus Jepang yang jarang berbuah tapi bunganya lebat

* * *

><p><strong>Curcol:<strong>

Ya. Tujuh Keajaiban itu maksudnya Kagami, Aomine, Ogiwara, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Akashi. Ini akan jadi Kuroko's harem :3

Mereka berusia antara 18~20 tahun.

Bukan cuma Kuroko saja yang gendernya diganti XD

Terima kasih sudah mampir baca... *bungkuk dalem dalem.


End file.
